All Work and No Play
All Work and No Play is an episode of Happy Tree Friends, the second episode of Internet Season 4, and the 80th episode overall. HTF Episode Description Nutty, Sniffles and Lammy discover an old, broken down playground being demolished by Lumpy. Wackiness (and injuries) ensue as the kids hurt themselves on the dangerous equipment and Lumpy tries to lend a hand. Plot and her new friends discover the old playground.]] The episode begins with a close-up of a destroyed merry-go-round, which is later demolished by construction-worker Lumpy, who is hard at work taking down a playground that's heavily damaged. A whistle blows, signaling it's time for lunch. Happy, Lumpy grabs his lunchbox from the crane, and exits the crane to eat. At that moment, Lammy (who is carrying an inanimate Mr. Pickels), Sniffles, and Nutty arrive at the playground for some fun, completely oblivious that the playground that they arrived to is an active demolition site and all the equipment is very dilapidated. Nutty goes to the swings, Sniffles goes to the slide, and Lammy goes to the monkey bars. thinks he fixed Lammy's head.]] However, due to the rustiness of the monkey bars, a piece that Lammy grabs onto breaks off, and it slices through her head, and eventually her brain, making her scream in pain. Lumpy quickly notices this, and rushes towards her to see the problem. With no one looking, Lumpy "fixes" the problem by turning one side of the pipe the other way to make it look like his antlers. As Nutty swings on the swings, he suddenly swings backwards into a giant concrete wall with sharp metal wires sticking out all over, impaling him all over his body. Alarmed at this sight, Lumpy grabs a jackhammer, and starts jack-hammering the concrete slab to free Nutty. However, the shock waves and vibrations only cause the holes on Nutty's body to expand and be ripped apart, worsening it. Suddenly, the side of concrete wall that Nutty is stuck onto falls over, crushing his remains. impaled by the rebar. Alright, who didn't see this coming?]] Next, Sniffles decides to go down the slide, but due to the numerous holes at the bottom of the slide, Sniffles' body gets grated away like cheese until he falls into a square of wet cement. Lumpy gets into the crane, and grabs onto Sniffles' head, which lifts him up, and frees him, and now has cement shards coating his lower body. As Lumpy frees Sniffles, Lammy suddenly walks by, stumbling around due to the metal bar slicing her head. Because of this, Lumpy gets distracted and he unknowingly closes the crane's claw on Sniffles' head, which squeezes his head until it eventually explodes. With Sniffles' body gone, and his remains falling to the ground, the cement shards that were stuck to Sniffles fall on top of Lammy's head, furthering her injuries, and making Lammy scream loudly in pain. Just before the episode ends, Lumpy once again turns one of the sides of the pipe the other way around (as it mysteriously faced upward again). Moral "If it ain't broke, don't fix it!" Deaths #Nutty's body gets ripped apart by vibrations from a jackhammer while stuck to a cement block with metal bars sticking out of it. #Sniffles' head is splattered by Lumpy's crane. #Lammy, considering her injuries, died after the episode ended (Confirmed by Kenn Navarro). Injuries #Lammy's head is sliced through by a metal bar from the monkey bars. #Nutty is pierced through his stomach and chest. #Sniffles is cut by a slide and his lower half is replaced by cement shards. Survival Rate *Amount of surviving main characters: 2''' *Amount of dead main characters: '''3 *Total Rate: 40% Destruction #A broken Merry-Go-Around was destroyed by Lumpy with a backhoe. #The playground equipment that Lumpy didn't yet destroy is old and rusty. #A piece of a monkey bar breaks off due to Lammy grabbing on to it. #A piece of concrete is split in half by Lumpy using a jack hammer to try and save Nutty. Goofs #Lumpy's antlers change numerous times throughout the episode. #Mr. Pickels disappears from the scene after Lammy and the others spot the playground (Lammy could have left him somewhere). #When Sniffles and his friends walk to the playground, Sniffles' pocket protector is on the left side of his chest. It switches to the right when he climbs to the top of the slide and stays there for the rest of the episode. #Right before Lammy gets impaled by the bar, Lammy's right hand gets trimmed incorrectly. #The bar that Lammy was hanging onto was straight, but when impaled her it was shaped like a square bracket (a "#The bar should have passed through [[Lammy|Lammy's] mouth the way the ends of that bar were positioned. #Lammy's "antler" should not have turned up by its own. #After Lumpy goes to check Nutty, Lammy grows in size. #When Nutty is crushed by the wall, his blood is spread around on the ground, but blood does not seem to touch the chunk of wall. #Some of Nutty's blood overlaps a construction barrier. #Lammy's bow switches positions once. #When Sniffles dies, his eyeball has a circular pupil. Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Truffles Bombed Category:Regular Episodes Category:Sole Cause Category:Episodes Starring Lumpy Category:2013 Episodes Category:Sole Survivor Category:Episodes With No Debatable Deaths Category:Job Episodes